


Very Singular Tastes

by mercibeaucul



Series: dorks in love [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Meta, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor tries, really really hard, sappy victuuri, yuuri is a gentle dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: Yuuri wants to try switching roles and have Victor dom.





	1. I'll Do Anything You Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a bit of meta here that came out of a discussion with some friends. (It's the traffic lights, my dudes) Tbh a lot of this was born from talking with them. <3 The title is a jab at 50 Shades (it was also suggested by anandrine), and the chapter title is from Leonard Cohen's _I'm Your Man_. This chapter is from Victor's POV, and the second chapter is from Yuuri's.

Victor is trying to catch his breath while a sweaty and spent Yuuri is lying on top of him. “Wow, that was amazing, Yuuri.”

“Mmph,” Yuuri grunts in agreement before rolling off him. He lifts Victor’s hand and brings it to his lips.

Victor smiles at him and says, “Yuuri, I wanted to ask you something.”

Yuuri rolls onto his side and brushes his fingers through Victor’s hair. “What is it?”

“Well, I was wondering…is there anything you’d like to try?”

Yuuri blushes and looks away quickly. “What? Why are you asking me that?”

“Really, Yuuri? You just had your tongue in my ass, and you’re getting bashful now?” Victor laughs. “So cute.”

“ _Vitya._ ” Yuuri sighs. “I’m happy with the way things are. We’re pretty adventurous, aren’t we?”

 “Of course we are. I’m not asking if you’re bored, Yuuri—although, if you were, I’d really like it if you told me.”

Yuuri laughs with a snort, and Victor can’t help but smile at the sound. “Vitya, sex could never be boring with you.” He moves in closer and ghosts his lips near his ear, sending a tingle down his spine. “Even if you didn’t let me fuck you senseless until you’re crying and begging for me to let you come.” Yuuri nibbles his earlobe. “It would still be amazing, Vitenka.”

Victor lets out a shaky sigh. “ _Yuuri._ You’re avoiding the question.”

Yuuri smiles and skims his hand over Victor’s stomach. “And?”

“And,” Victor huffs, “mm—ah!”

Yuuri teases at Victor’s soft and oversensitive cock. “Is it working?”

Victor twitches from the contact, but he can’t hold back a moan. “Fuck,” he sputters. “What—this isn’t fair, _Yuuri._ ”

Yuuri just chuckles and then moves his hand away. “Come on, let’s go Vitya.”

Victor frowns. “What? Go where?” _Why can’t we just fuck right here on the bed?_ he thinks.

“You know we have dinner with Yuri and Otabek tonight.”

Victor groans. “Yuuri, you’re so mean. Teasing me like that.” He leans over and starts kissing Yuuri’s neck, but Yuuri places a hand on his chest and pushes him back gently.

“Come on, Vitya. If you’re good, I might let you come again later.” He rolls out of the bed and heads to the shower.

Victor’s hardening cock twitches. “Does later mean five minutes from now, in the shower?”

“No,” he says firmly. “But you can suck me off if you like.”

Victor would really, really like to. More than he wants to come again, he wants to satisfy Yuuri, wants to hear him moan his name, feel his fingers digging into his shoulder, taste him filling his mouth. “Yuuri,” he pouts.

Yuuri just stands in the doorway and shrugs. “Do or don’t. It’s up to you.”

Victor watches as Yuuri starts stroking himself, thumb swiping over the head. His mouth is watering. He lets out a trembling breath. “Yuuri, you know I can’t say no to you.”

Yuuri smiles. “In the shower. Come on,” he says and disappears into the bathroom.

Soon, Victor is on his knees, painfully hard and swallowing for Yuuri. He won’t get to come yet, but the anticipation for later tonight is exciting. Victor nuzzles against his pubic hair. “Mm. Yuuri, that was nice,” he purrs. He loves Yuuri so much, and he loves to make him happy.

Yuuri chuckles at him and offers his hand to Victor. “I’m glad you like sucking my dick so much.”

“Of course you are. I’m very good at it.”

As they get ready for dinner, Victor’s thoughts keep wandering. He knows Yuuri loves sex with him. He loves to see Victor wrecked and begging, and he loves to see Victor so blissed out and satisfied after Yuuri ties him up, fucks him senseless, spanks him, _denies_ him. Of course, Victor is also thrilled by all of this. But Yuuri never asks for anything, not _really._ Even Yuuri’s pregnancy kink was revealed by a slip of the tongue. Victor, on the other hand, is quick to tell him when there’s something he wants.

Just last week, Victor had said, “Yuuri, I’d love it if you teased me while I’m tied up and then didn’t let me come.” Yuuri had nearly dropped the bottle of wine he was holding. “It would be better if you came on me afterwards too,” he said after having taken the wine from Yuuri and pouring them each a glass.

“Like, not at all, or just…later?” Yuuri asked.

“Not at all,” Victor replied. He had loved every torturous second of it.

It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t get pleasure out of what they’re already doing—Victor knows that. But he wants to know if Yuuri has any secret desires, if there’s anything he wants done to him, or if there’s anything he wants to do to Victor that they’re not already doing. Surely there’s _something._ So, he makes it his mission to coax it out of him.

When they get home, Yuuri is a little more than tipsy from the vodka they’d had. They’re dancing together in the living room, and Yuuri places his hands on his hips and lifts him. “Vitenka,” he says, “We should go into pair skating.”

Victor laughs as Yuuri stumbles over one of Makkachin’s toys and nearly drops him. “What a lovely idea, Yuuri.” He’s pleasantly buzzed himself, though less so than Yuuri.

Yuuri blushes. “Don’t laugh at me. I’m drunk, I can’t help it.”

Victor lets himself be led around the room with Yuuri’s hand against the small of his back and his hips pressed against his own. At some point, Yuuri pulls him in for a slow, heated kiss. “Yuuri,” he says when they pull away, panting hard. “I wonder, what other lovely ideas do you have?”

Yuuri just gives him a sexy smirk and roughly pushes him against the wall, grinding into him.

“Ah—yes, so full of good ideas,” he moans.

“Stop talking,” he commands before sucking hard at Victor’s neck.

“Please, Yuuri? Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Just tell me,” he begs.

Yuuri bites Victor hard before sighing. “So eager to please me, huh?”

“Yes, so much, Yuuri.” He starts unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt while kissing his neck.

Yuuri moans softly and cards his fingers through Victor’s hair. Then, he murmurs something like sounds like, “I want mommy.”

Victor’s head snaps up. “ _What?_ ”

He’s blushing furiously. “Never mind! Just forget it.” He covers his face up with both hands and starts grumbling.

Victor gently pulls his hands away. “Yuuri, love. If you want your mom, that’s okay. I love your mom! It was just a bit surprising to hear it in the middle of making out. Do you mean you want to call her, or do you want to go visit your family in Hasetsu? It has been a while since we’ve been home…”

He looks confused at first, and then he bursts out laughing. “Vitya,” he giggles, tears forming in his eyes. “That—that’s not what I said.” He takes his glasses off and wipes his eyes before folding them up and hanging them on his shirt collar.

“Oh.” Victor touches his hand to his mouth in embarrassed surprise. “Then what _did_ you say?”

Yuuri tugs Victor by the waist and grinds into him hard. “I _said_ ,” he kisses his lips. “I want you,” he nips at his lower lip. “To _dom_ me _,_ ” he whispers before pressing his face into Victor’s neck and sucking a bruise into his skin.

“Oh _._ ”

“ _Oh._ ” Yuuri says while licking a trail down to Victor’s collarbone.

“Like right now?”

“No. Not now.” He presses his palm against Victor’s growing erection.

Victor groans and then sighs with relief. “Okay. Not now. But I—I can do that for you.” He’s suddenly very nervous about the prospect, but he’s happy that Yuuri has told him, and he’s excited to make his fantasy a reality. “We can talk about it—”

“Not now,” he cuts him off. “ _Later._ Right now I want to fuck you hard against this wall.”

Victor moans. “ _Yes,_ Yuuri. Whatever you like.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Victor starts asking Yuuri all kinds of questions. “Yuuri,” he says while he’s tying his skates for him. “Do you want me to tie you up?”

Yuuri’s face flushes immediately. “Victor! Don’t ask me something like that right now.”

“Sorry, Yuuri.” He starts tying the other skate. “So is that a yes or a no?”

He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Really, Vitya.” He starts mumbling in Japanese, and while Victor is improving, it’s quiet and quick enough that he can only make out “kuso” and “baka”. Yuuri sighs again. “Maybe. We could… try that.”

Victor finishes tying his skate and then beams at him. “Great! Anything else?”

“Yes.”

“Anything, my Yuuri.”

He cups Victor’s chin firmly in his palm. “Can we not discuss this at the rink?”

Victor swallows. He’s become intimately familiar with the tone of voice Yuuri is using, and he knows there’s only one correct response. Victor _loves_ that voice. “Of course, Yuuri.”

He doesn’t bring it up again at the rink, but he does ask on the jog home. “So Yuuri, what about whips? I’m not sure I could do that to you, but I’ll try if you want me to.”

“Oh my god!” Yuuri starts picks up his pace so he’s far ahead of Victor.

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

Later, Victor does some googling while Yuuri was in the shower and casually slips it into conversation during dinner. “Yura’s step sequence has improved a lot,” he says. “By the way, Yuuri, are you into watersports?”

Yuuri chokes on his wine. “ _Please_ tell me you’re talking about water polo,” he sputters.

Victor shakes his head. “Of course I’m not. Why would I be asking you about water polo?”

Yuuri is incredulous. “Why would you ask me about—about _that_ during _dinner_ of all things?”

“Well, there are lots of other things we could talk about,” he agrees.

“Thank you, Vitya.”

“Like what about breath play? Or humiliation fetish? Or roleplaying?” He offers.

“Oh my god, Vitya.” Yuuri downs the rest of his wine.

“I just want to make it good for you, Yuuri,” he pouts.

Yuuri reaches across the table and places his hand over Victor’s. “I know, Vitya. I’m sorry. It’s just that—well, I don’t really _know._ You seem to be enjoying yourself a lot when we have sex, and I just wondered what it would be like if we switched roles. I mean, we don’t even have to do that, if you’re not comfortable with it.”

Victor brings Yuuri’s hand to his mouth to kiss his ring. “Yuuri, I’m willing to try anything with you. I just don’t want to do something you’re not okay with.”

“You wouldn’t. And if you do something I don’t like, I’ll tell you,” he shrugs.

Victor smiles, feeling some relief at that. “Okay, Yuuri. Just give me a bit of time. It’s not something I’m really used to.”

Yuuri smiles softly at him. “I know, Vitya.” Yuuri pauses before taking another bite of his food. “Vitya?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Please don’t—please don’t pee on me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Much like he’s always done with skating, Victor tends to fully immerse himself in things once he’s taken an interest—especially when those things involve Yuuri. And that’s how Victor ended up consuming every kind of BDSM and kink guide he could get his hands on. He’d wanted to find some information about roleplaying, and after mistakenly finding a how-to guide on something called “LARP-ing”, he finds himself reading a comic on _Oh Joy Sex Toy_ about “puppy play”.

 _This comic looks cute,_ he thinks. Victor narrows his eyes as he reads on. _Pupspace? Tail plugs?_ Victor blushes. “Wow,” he says out loud.

Yuuri pulls one of his earphones off. “Did you say something, Vitya?”

Victor tells him no and lets him go back to his game, deciding to file this particular idea away for now. He’s read so much information in the last week that he’s becoming overwhelmed by it all. He’s learned so much—more than he ever wanted to know—about kinks and fetishes that he’s starting to feel like he’s worse off than he was when he’d started this venture. But he’s determined to make Yuuri’s fantasy happen, so he keeps reading.

Eventually, he finds some information about practicing safe BDSM that seems useful. Then, he decides to delve back into his most treasured erotic romance novel, _A Pirate’s Promise._

Sunday is their day off, so Victor decides to give Yuuri what he asked for on Saturday night. That gives him a few days to mentally prepare.

On Friday, Victor and Yuuri are cuddling on the couch with Makkachin, and Yuuri asks Victor if something is on his mind. “Are you alright? You just seem tense.”

“Hm? Oh.” He waves his hand. “It’s just been a long week.”

“Hmm.” Yuuri stands and holds out his hand. “Come, Vitya.” Victor accepts his hand and follows him to the bedroom. Yuuri closes the door and then starts undressing Victor.

“Yuuri,” he says as he lifts his arms. “What’s gotten into you?”

Yuuri tugs his shirt off. “You’re right, Victor. It’s been a long week, so I just wanted to help you relax.” He runs his fingers lightly down Victor’s sides, making him shiver.

“Oh. Alright.”

Yuuri pulls off Victor’s pants and briefs, kissing his thighs as he slides them down his legs. When Victor is naked, Yuuri stands back to give him an appreciative look, and Victor feels a rush of heat in his groin. There’s something about the way he looks at Victor; like he’s beautiful and cherished, with possession, with reverence. “Lie down, Vitya. Face down.”

Victor does, and he’s already feeling more relaxed. He rests his head on his folded arms while he waits to see what Yuuri has planned. He feels the bed shift as Yuuri climbs into it and straddles his hips. Yuuri is naked too; he can feel his hard cock resting between his ass cheeks. He hears a click and waits, expecting Yuuri to start stretching him open—but instead he feels a light warm drizzle of liquid on his back. _Oh,_ he thinks. _A massage!_ “Mm, Yuuri. I love you.” He sighs as Yuuri’s hands work the massage oil into his tight muscles.

“I love you too, Vitenka.”

Yuuri kneads at all the tense spots and knots in his body. He massages his back and shoulders, his arms and hands, and his feet and legs. It feels wonderful, but Victor can’t help but notice that Yuuri seems to be avoiding his ass—and what with him touching Victor everywhere else, he’s starting to feel rather desperate for it. He’s just about to try asking him for it when the hand massaging his inner thigh starts to graze his balls, just barely. Then, finally Yuuri starts kneading the muscles in his ass, and it feels _so_ good. “Oh, _Yuuri,_ ” he groans.

Suddenly, Yuuri spreads Victor’s cheeks and swipes at his hole with his tongue. Victor jerks in surprise. “ _Fuck,_ Yuuri.” Soon, he’s panting heavily, and moans and curses spilling out of him as Yuuri fucks him with his tongue. His fists are clenched in the sheets when he starts using his fingers. “Mm, Yuuri, oh my god.” He bucks his hips, pushing his ass out for him.

“What do you want tonight, Vitenka?” he asks, still fucking him with two fingers.

Victor’s brain is short circuiting right now.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Vitenka? With you on your hands and knees, or with your legs wrapped around me? Do you want it hard and fast? Or I could fuck you nice and slow, drag it out for you, make you beg for it.”

“Ohh, Yuuri, fuck, I don’t care, just fuck me, please, I need you,” he begs. He’s shaking, and he already feels close with Yuuri’s skilled fingers working inside of him.

Yuuri chuckles. “Yeah, just like that, Vitya.”

Yuuri removes his fingers, and Victor thinks he might start crying. But then he’s being pulled up onto his hands and knees and Yuuri’s cock is sliding into him. “ _Oh,_ ” he cries.

Yuuri thrusts into him slowly. “Like this?” he asks, and Victor sighs shakily. “Or like _this_?” Yuuri snaps his hips hard, and Victor cries out.

“ _Yes!_ ” he shouts. “Love you, love you so much Yuuri, Yurochka,” he moans as Yuuri fucks him hard and fast. His orgasm is building quickly.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans. “Vitya, touch yourself for me.”

Victor complies, stroking himself to completion and coming into his hand. Yuuri pulls out and then flips Victor onto his back and kisses him. Victor feels blissful and relaxed as Yuuri straddles his hips and starts jerking himself off. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he slurs. “I can help you with that.”

Yuuri shakes his head no, so Victor just strokes his thighs and watches. He watches the slide of his cock in his hand, the bead of sweat running down his neck, the heaving of his chest, and the look of rapture on his face as hot streams of come paint Victor’s chest and neck. Victor gasps at the sensation before running a finger through the mess and sucking on it. “ _Vkusno,_ ” he grins.

Yuuri just laughs before collapsing onto the bed beside him.

When they’re showered and Yuuri is holding him close in the bed, he says, “Thank you, Yurochka. I feel much better.”

“Hm.” He kisses the back of his head. “If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me, Vitenka.”

“I know. I’m fine, Yuuri. Just tired,” he says. He’s also nervous about tomorrow night, but he doesn’t say that. He doesn’t want Yuuri to think he’s gotten cold feet.  

“Alright,” he says before kissing his temple. “Goodnight, Vitya. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Victor asks Yuuri if he’d like to try switching things up that night. Yuuri’s face turns a bit pink at the question. “Um. Sure, Vitya.” _He’s so cute,_ Victor thinks.

Victor’s body is thrumming with excitement, and he can’t stop thinking about it all day. He’s practically drooling while he’s watching Yuuri do a spread eagle.

“Gross,” Yuri grumbles.

“What? I didn’t do anything,” he protests, but he’s still staring at Yuuri.

“You’re _staring._ ”

“I’m his coach. I’m supposed to watch what he’s doing.” Victor bites his lip as Yuuri does a cantilever.

Yuri scoffs. “That’s not even part of his program. He’s just messing around with Mila.”

Victor is pretty sure that Yuuri is actually just teasing him. “So, Yura. Did your boyfriend make it home safely?” He asks.

He’s too busy looking at his fiancé, so he doesn’t see Yuri’s face turn bright red with embarrassment—but he knows. “Fuck off! He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Vitya! Yura!” Yakov’s gruff voice calls from behind them, making Victor wince. “Stop staring at Katsuki and get on the ice.”

As he skates onto the ice, Yuuri gives him a coy look. Yes—he’s _definitely_ teasing Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri is putting away dishes when he makes his move. He comes up behind him and starts kissing his neck.

“Ah—Vitya,” he sighs. “Mm, that’s nice.”

“Go wait for me in the bedroom,” he whispers.

Yuuri turns and kisses him. “Okay.” He starts to leave, but then he asks, “Is there anything else I should do?”

Victor’s eyes widen. “Um. Like what?”

“Well—what do you want me to do while I’m in there?”

Victor thinks for a moment, finger on his chin. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. I’ll just—I’ll wait for you.”

When Victor enters the room armed with a black silk scarf, Yuuri is naked and lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. “Wow, Yuuri. Hi.”

“Hi, Vitya,” Yuuri smiles.

Victor takes a deep breath. “Are you ready, Yuuri?”

“Yes, Vitya. I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

“I know. You teased me all afternoon at the rink.” Victor approaches the bed and runs his hand down Yuuri’s stomach, and he shivers. “Do you want me to tie you up, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” he breathes.

Victor pulls his arms so that they’re stretched over his head and wraps the scarf around his wrists. “Let me know if it’s too tight” Victor says as he secures his wrists to the headboard.

Yuuri gives it an experimental tug. “It’s alright,” he says.

“Good,” Victor says. He bends down and pulls out a small white box from under the bed.

Yuuri hums. “What do you have in there, Vitya?”

Victor smiles as he sets it down on the nightstand. “It’s a surprise,” he says. Victor starts to undress himself as seductively as possible, touching himself provocatively as he removes his shirt and then his pants and underwear.

“So beautiful, Vitya. I like it when you give me a show.” Victor preens at the compliment.

Victor straddles Yuuri’s hips and kisses him slowly. Then he grabs the lube from the nightstand and slicks his fingers. He can feel Yuuri’s dick hardening against his leg, and he thinks he must be doing something right so far.

“Are you going to fuck me, Vitya?” He asks.

Victor’s heart races at his words. “ _Yes,_ Yuuri. But I’m going to make you work for it.” He bites his lip and then starts making his way down Yuuri’s body with his mouth. He licks and bites at his nipples and then kisses a trail down his belly. Victor is torn. He _really_ wants to suck Yuuri’s cock. And there it is, hard and leaking in all it’s glory, right in front of him. But Yuuri wanted to switch things up tonight. He tries to think about how things usually go. Yuuri usually likes to tease Victor, and Victor _loves_ to be teased. _Maybe just a taste then—to tease,_ he thinks.

“Victor?” Yuuri asks. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yes, Yuuri,” he says before wrapping his lips around his dick. “Mmm,” he hums, and Yuuri moans. _Wow,_ he thinks. He loves Yuuri’s taste, the way he feels in his mouth, even the slight ache in his jaw, but mostly, he loves those beautiful noises Yuuri’s making.

“ _Oh_ , Victor—I’m really close,” he warns. “I thought you were going to make me work for it.”

Victor pulls off his cock. He _did_ say that, didn’t he? “Right.” Victor stops to think for a moment. What was he doing before he got distracted by Yuuri’s dick?

“Vitya,” Yuuri bites his lip. “The lube?”

“Oh, right.”

“Vitya, we don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.”

He places his fingers against his lips. “ _Yuuri_. I’m going to make you erupt like a volcano with my fiery brand,” he says in a sultry voice. Yuuri’s eyes go wide.

“Okay, Vitya.”

He puts more lube onto his fingers and then spreads Yuuri’s legs. “Ready, Yuuri?”

Yuuri bites his lip. “Yes.”

Yuuri is moaning as Victor pumps his fingers in and out of him. “Wow, Yuuri. Your sheath is so hot and tight.”

“My—what?”

“I can’t wait to feel it around my cock.”

“ _Oh_ —okay,” Yuuri says shakily.

Victor stops and reaches for the box on the nightstand. “How are your wrists?”

“They’re fine, Vitya.”

Victor pulls out a small bullet vibrator from the box. “Colour?” he asks.

“Um,” Yuuri pauses and squints. “Lavender, maybe?”

Victor furrows his brow in confusion. “Lavender?”

“Maybe it’s more like lilac? I don’t know. Some kind of light purple, I guess. Vitya, why are you asking me about the colour of the vibrator? Just put it in me.”

“Yuuri, I wasn’t asking about the vibrator.” He leans up to kiss him.

Yuuri sighs. “Okay, then what are you asking me about?”

“You know, like the traffic light system? Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” He strokes Yuuri’s hair gently. “I read something about it online.”

“Oh. Look, Vitya, we don’t have to do any of that. But if it would make you feel better, green.”

“Green?”

Yuuri looks directly in his eyes. “Green,” he says firmly.

“Okay.” When he’s worked the vibrator inside of him, he holds the remote in his hand and looks at Yuuri. Victor desperately wants to please him, but he’s feeling a bit lost.

Yuuri smiles softly at him. “Green, Vity—ah! Oh, fuck,” he moans.

“Ah! Yuuri!” Victor turns it off and Yuuri groans. “Sorry, I turned it all the way up!”

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut. “Vitenka, please, I’m dying here.” He sounds exasperated and almost a little annoyed. Victor frowns. He was hoping he could get Yuuri to beg, but this wasn’t really what he’d had in mind. “How about you just fuck me? I’m—I’m green for that,” he says.

Victor nods eagerly; he can definitely do that. He pulls the vibrator out and then lifts Yuuri’s legs up over his shoulders. He considers trying more dirty talk. _What was it Captain Longcock said to Prince Goldenblade again?_ “I’m going to plunder your booty,” Victor says.

Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes, and Victor is worried he’s said the wrong thing again. Yuuri blinks. “Yeah, okay. Get on with it, then.” Yuuri is grinning, and Victor is relieved.

Soon, Victor is fucking into him hard and fast. “Fuck, don’t stop, Vitya.”

“You like that, Yuuri?”

“Yes, god yes,” he moans.

“I’m going to come inside of you,” he says.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“I’m going to blow my canon in you, Yurochka.” Suddenly tears are forming in Yuuri’s eyes, and he’s biting his lip and shaking. Victor stops. “Yuuri, are you—"

“Don’t stop! _Green_! Fuck me!”

Victor starts thrusting again. “Oh, Yuuri. I’m so close. I’m going to release my little sperm whales into your harbour,” he moans.

And _that’s_ what gets Yuuri. “Fuck, yes, Vitya. Give me your sperm. Fuck a baby into me,” he moans. “Come in me, blow your canon, just give it to me!” Victor comes, and the feeling of him pulsing his _little sperm whales_ into him pushes Yuuri over the edge.

Victor collapses on top of Yuuri. “Wow,” he says. He catches his breath and then unties Yuuri’s wrists. “Okay?”

Yuuri is shaking hard, and his face is buried in Victor’s neck. “I’m—I’m fine.”

“Yuuri, are you crying?” He cups his face with both hands.

Yuuri lets out a loud snort and starts laughing hysterically. “Fuck,” he sputters. “Oh my god!” Yuuri is gasping for air, and Victor is feeling rather confused. “I’m sorry, Vitya.”

“ _Yuuri._ What is so funny?”

“It’s just—we’re _really_ weird, you know. And I love you, Vitya, but you’re a _terrible_ dom.” He wipes his eyes.

“Wow, Yuuri. You don’t have to be so _cruel._ ” On the ice, he’s more tough with Yuuri—although he frequently disobeys him anyway. But when it comes to sex, he prefers to let Yuuri take charge. But he’d wanted to make it good for Yuuri, and he had _tried,_ hadn’t he?

Yuuri takes in a shaky breath and cups Victor’s cheek gently. “I’m sorry, Vitenka. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I don’t know what I was thinking, anyway. It’s just not us, is it? I mean, you’re getting your lines out of a gay romance novel about a pirate, and I’m lying here tied up and telling you what to do anyway.”

Victor crosses his arms. “Well, I’m _sorry_ if it was so terrible for you.”

Yuuri inhales sharply. “Vitenka, _no._ It wasn’t—okay, the pirate stuff was a bit much, and the weird traffic light thing, but I appreciate what you were trying to do.” He strokes Victor’s cheek tenderly. “And, I mean _Vitenka._ I have a _pregnancy_ kink. That’s _weird._ ” He starts laughing again. “You said _sperm_ whales and that’s where my mind went.”

Victor can’t help it. Yuuri is right; they _are_ weird. The laughter bubbles up in his chest, and he erupts into giggles. They laugh and laugh until their cheeks and bellies hurt from it. When they settle down, Yuuri pulls Victor close to him and rubs his chest.

 “I’m sorry, Vitenka. I won’t ask you to do that again.”

Victor sighs. “Yuuri, you know I’ll try anything with you if you ask me.”

“I know. You always want to please me. And I get that you _like_ pleasing me. But you’re clearly uncomfortable with this, and I’m not going to enjoy it if you aren’t.”

Yuuri’s right, but Victor can’t help but feel like he’s let him down somehow.

“And anyway,” he continues, “I already love our sex life. It’s better than I ever imagined it could ever be—even in my wildest fantasies of you, Vitya. But you always look so peaceful after, like when I fuck you so hard you forget English, or I tie you up, or like the other night when you asked me not to let you come—I mean I’ve never seen you so desperate, but you slept like a baby after. I guess I was curious about it.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do that for you, Yuuri.”

“Don’t be. Like I said, it’s not us. I don’t think I really _like_ being told what to do, Vitya.”

Victor chuckles at that. Just this afternoon, Victor had told Yuuri to take a break from quads after a series of falls, but he went for another quad salchow anyway. He _landed_ it, but that wasn’t the point. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s shoulder. “It’s _frustrating._ I think… I think I like feeling in control of things. Especially when I’m having a bad day.”

Victor knows “bad day” doesn’t just mean waking up late or spilling his coffee—it means crushing anxiety over his performance, worrying about every little element, and sleepless nights. It doesn’t happen as often as it used to, but sometimes anxiety gets the better of him. He squeezes Yuuri’s hand.

“I think you feel the opposite. When you get overwhelmed by things, you like someone _else_ to take control, and then you don’t have to worry, even if it’s just for a little while” he says.

“I like _you_ to take control, Yuuri. I wouldn’t ever trust anyone like I do you.” He kisses Yuuri’s hand.

“It’s the same with me, you know. I never could have asked anyone else to do what you did tonight. And you took good care of me.” Yuuri smiles softly. “But Vitya, if you’re ever uncomfortable with anything, promise me you’ll tell me. And you don’t have to use traffic lights, either. Just _tell_ me. I won’t be upset with you.” He pauses. “God, I love you so fucking much. Of course you would do _research._ ”

“I just wanted it to be good for you. But then I got overwhelmed by all the information out there—there’s _a lot_ of it, Yuuri!” Victor nuzzles against his cheek.

“I know! But most of it’s terrible. One time, Phichit read that you could have more intense orgasms by sniffing pepper so that you sneeze right before you climax.”

Victor smiles knowingly. “ _So_ , did it work Yuuri?”

He blushes. “I don’t even know. Phichit and I got pepper _in_ our noses, Vitya. We didn’t stop sneezing all night.”

Victor laughs. “Ow. _Yuuri._ Stop making me laugh, my abs hurt.”

“You know, Vitya. It _was_ good. I mean, it was weird, and you’re crazy, but it was good,” he murmurs in Victor’s ear. “You teased me for so long, sucking me off like that, and then fingering me, and then turning the vibrator up and taking it away.” Yuuri sucks on Victor’s earlobe. “And I _know_ you love that novel. So if you want to play pirates, we can do that.” He licks into his mouth and kisses him. “Mm—and then the sperm thing—I came so hard, Vitya.”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

“But I decided I don’t _like_ being teased like that.” He rolls them over so that he’s straddling Victor’s hips. “If I want something, I’d rather just—” he grinds their cocks together, “ _take it._ ”

Victor’s heart leaps. “ _Yes,_ Yuuri. I love that too.” He watches as Yuuri grabs the silk scarf.

“Hmm. You’ve been so good tonight, Vitenka. Is there anything you want?”

He shakes his head no.

“You want me to be in control, Vitya?”

“Yes, Yuuri. Please.”

Yuuri ties Victor’s hands to the headboard. It’s a little tighter than Victor had done with Yuuri, but that’s because he knows Victor likes it this way. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Victor already feels relaxed and pliant like this. Yuuri kisses him softly and sweetly.

“I’ll take care of you, Vitya. I love you. I want to show you how much.” He opens the bedside drawer and pulls out one of Victor’s favourite vibrating plugs. It’s a larger one, and it makes Victor’s heart pound and his cock throb in anticipation. Yuuri slicks up his fingers and eases them inside Victor.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he tugs uselessly at the scarf around his wrists.

“You know, Vitya, I do like it when you fuck me. I don’t mind topping most of the time—actually, I love it, because I love making you look like that. _You know,”_ he says, crooking his fingers. Victor moans loudly. He’s trembling, and his skin is flushed from his face down to his chest. “Yeah. Just like that,” he says. “Just every once in a while, I need it, you know.”

Victor’s breathing hard. “You—ah! You want me to knock you up, right Yuuri?”

“Yeah. Tell me when you’re close, Vitya. I want to ride you, so don’t come yet.”

“I’m close, Yuuri, fuck. Kiss me?” Yuuri does, but he stops moving his fingers. He doesn’t want him to come like this—not tonight. He holds up the plug.

“You want this, Vitya?”

“ _Please,_ ” he begs.

“You like feeling full?”

“Yes, Yuuri. It’s almost as good as your cock,” he moans. Yuuri removes his fingers and pushes the plug in slowly, and Victor clenches his fists around his restraint. Yuuri checks his wrists to make sure they’re okay, and then he taps at the base of the plug. “Ah, _Yuuri.”_

“What’s the matter, Vitya? Doesn’t it feel good?” Yuuri smirks at him.

 “Yes, Yuuri, it feels so good. So _full._ ”

Yuuri smiles. “Be a good boy, Vitenka, and don’t come until I tell you to.” He turns the vibration on the plug up to the highest setting.

“Ah! Oh, fuck, _Yuuri_.”

“Whoops,” he smirks and turns it off.

“ _Yuuri._ So mean to me,” he groans.

“Don’t worry, Victor. I said I would take care of you, didn’t I?”


	2. I'm Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes back the reins, and Victor is relieved. :) Also, he indulges Victor's love for cheesy gay erotica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible names!

Yuuri knows that Victor craves being restrained, commanded, and some days, he likes it a little rough. But even then, Yuuri treads carefully between tenderness and domination. Tonight, Yuuri is leaning more towards tender. He knows how hard Victor tried to move out of his comfort zone tonight, and that despite the talk they’ve had, he probably still feels like he’s failed somehow. Yuuri doesn’t want Victor to come away feeling like he’s being punished just for being an adorably awful dom. Yuuri loves him for that.

He’s riding Victor’s cock and smiling down at him. He plays with Victor’s nipples, pinching and pulling gently. “So beautiful.” He turns the vibrator back on to the lowest setting. “Isn’t it better like this, Vitenka?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Yuuri leans down to kiss him soft and slow. Victor has been so good tonight, and he wants to reward him. “Do you like it when I ride you like this, my Prince?”

“Mm, _Yuuri._ ”

“That’s _Captain_ _Longcock_ — _Goldenblade_.” He scratches his nails down Victor’s chest. “Answer me.”

Victor gasps, and almost falters. “Oh, _Yu_ —Yes, Captain Longcock, I love it when you ride me. Oh my god, I love you.”

“Already? I just captured you after robbing your ship. Is it that good, Goldenblade? Me fucking myself on your cock like this?” He grinds down hard.

“ _Oh_ , yes! But I’ve loved you since I first saw you six years ago, Captain.” Victor’s voice is trembling, and Yuuri can tell he’s close.

Yuuri stops moving and turns off the vibrator. “Captain _what_ , my Prince?”

“Longcock, Captain Longcock, _please,_ ” Victor begs.

Yuuri starts riding him again, but he doesn’t turn the vibrator back on. “What happened six years ago?”

“You. You robbed the Duke of Snowfall. I was angry, until I saw you at the port, looking so beautiful, giving everything to the poor beggar children,” he moans. “I fell in love with you, and I’ve been searching for you ever since.”

“What about your kingdom? The sea is the only home for me.”

Victor cries out, and Yuuri can tell he’s having trouble keeping it together. “It doesn’t matter, Yu—Captain Longcock. My sister can have the kingdom. I’m yours, always.”

“That’s right. You’re _my Prince._ No one else can have you. I need you to fill me up, my Prince. I want your baby, so everyone will know you’re mine.” Yuuri is getting close. Victor’s cock feels so good inside him, and the way he’s looking at him is almost too much. He’s sweaty and blushing, he’s got scratches on his chest, and his breath is coming in gasps.

“ _Oh,_ Captain Longcock! I want to put a baby in you. Let me fuck you,” he begs.

“If I untie you, will you be good?”

Victor shakes his head. “Yes. So good, just for you. Love you so much.”

Yuuri unties Victor and then kisses at his wrists tenderly. “I love you too, my Prince,” he says before kissing his palm. “Now fuck a baby into me.” Victor pushes Yuuri onto his back and starts thrusting hard and fast. He pulls Victor down for a hard and messy kiss before reaching for his cock and stroking himself. “Come for me, my Prince.” Victor lets go and spills into him. It’s not long after that he’s coming hard, sinking his teeth into Victor’s neck as pleasure wracks his body. “Vitya, Vitenka, oh my god,” he moans.

Victor is kissing his face sweetly as he comes down. “Was it good, Yurochka?”

He can’t help but laugh. He feels giddy with endorphins, and it seems like such a silly question; the answer will always be yes. “Yes, Vitenka. So good. Amazing. It always is with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, re: traffic lights--It really takes me out of the mood, to be honest. There are so many other ways to communicate during sex; like "Is this okay?, Do you want _____?, etc." I mean, if the lights are working for you, then that's cool. You and your partner's comfort is priority. And safety words or gestures are useful and arguably necessary in certain circumstances as well. I'm just saying, sometimes there are other ways, and I think that can be forgotten in fic.
> 
> As an aside, this isn't meant to ridicule any author who's ever used traffic lights! I have read and enjoyed lots of fic where they were used, even if I disliked that particular aspect.
> 
> Victor is definitely the type to read gay erotic romance novels. _A Pirate's Promise_ is an actual gay romance novel available on [Amazon](https://www.amazon.ca/Pirates-Promise-Port-Royal-ebook/dp/B075DK7HDW/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1516688265&sr=8-1&keywords=a+pirate%27s+promise), but I've never read it and I haven't the faintest idea what it's about. I just borrowed the name. 
> 
> Also, full disclaimer: I do not endorse Oh Joy Sex Toy, but here's a [link](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/puppyplay-alex-reeder/) to the comic Victor reads. Oh, and the pepper thing is an actual thing that appeared in Cosmo, so. Yeah. I haven't tried it, but it seems like a very bad idea.


End file.
